<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty old mech. by Creatively_Written</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191357">Dirty old mech.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written'>Creatively_Written</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is just a dirty old mech sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty old mech.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Everyone but Starscream, out!” Mechs shuffled out of the room, except for Thundercracker, as Starscream leaned off of the table, “that includes you Thundercracker.”</p><p>“Sorry Megatron, but I need to talk to my trine leader.” The blue seeker glared at the warlord.</p><p>“I’ll be fine Thundercracker, he’s just going to take my plans and call it his own.”</p><p>“Star, this is important.”</p><p>“Your trine leader said that he’s fine, leave us Thundercracker.” </p><p>“Com me if anything happens.” </p><p>“Of course, of course,” Megatron couldn’t hold back a feral grin as the blue seeker left the room, “so mighty Megatron, what is so important that you had to clear the room for? If it was about this poor plan then I’ll fix it.” Starscream leaned over the table, cherry red aft thrust into the air as the short seeker reached for something on the table.</p><p>“No, it’s about a little problem that you gave me.” Megatron grabbed the seeker’s waist and pulled it closer to his spike paneling. The warlord had fantasized about taking the seeker for a while now, enough for Soundwave to tell him to stop. Now he and Starscream were having an on and off-again relationship and the seeker had been avoiding his berth.</p><p>“What problem?” Starscream’s wings shot up when Megatron’s spike hit his aft, “YOU HORNY OLD FOOL! WE DON’T FRAG FOR ONE NIGHT AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO THROW ME ACROSS ANY SURFACE AND FRAG ME THE NEXT DAY!” </p><p>“You shouldn’t be waving your aft in the air then.”</p><p>“You should have shorter tables then!” Starscream tried to wiggle away from the warlord, “I’m not in the mood. Horny old fool.”</p><p>“Oh my sweet star,” Megatron thrust against the seeker’s valve panel, “I want your valve around my spike, is that too much to ask for? You always sound so good moaning out my name~” </p><p>“That ‘s not going to work on me this time Megatron!” Starscream was lying to himself, the seeker loved having Megaton be possessive of him. His valve began to lubricate as the thrusting continued. </p><p>“Your lying, my good little seeker’s valve is getting ready for my spike~” Starscream’s valve panel shot open, “good seeker~”</p><p>“Megatron!” The warlord carefully sunk his spike into the warm valve and started slow thrusts, “please!”</p><p>“Of course my seeker, can you be a good mech and moan for me?” Megatron’s thrusting increased, “Who’s a good little seeker? You are~” That was Starscream’s undoing, his overload spilling all over the conference room table. The squeezing of the seeker’s valve caused the warlord to overload.</p><p>“Get off of me.”</p><p>“No, I think I could go for another round.” Megatron started thrusting again, causing the seeker to groan; they were going to be there for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>